Playboy²
by Minduim
Summary: o Tyson é o maior Playboy da escola,do tipo que já beijou todas as garotas,menos uma,o grande amor dele,Hillary,mas aí aparece um rival,um antiga paixão da Hillary.OC,Misao,XKaiXHilaryXTyson,romance com tentativas de humor!.último capítulo on!
1. Chapter 1

Nota do autor:-essa fic é minha,do meu amigo Gabriel "Jerry" e da mione11,mas foi o Jerry que escreveu tudo,eu e a mione só ajudamos!

Playboy X Playboy

Capítulo 1:-o começo da rivalidade!

-pô Hillary é só um beijo!

-não Tyson,eu não vou ser mais uma na sua lista!

-claro que não,vai ser a última!você sabe muito bem que eu já beijei todas as garotas da escola!

-e largou elas logo em seguida!

essa discussão acontecia todos os dias de manhã,quando o Tyson e a Hillary se encontravam na escola.Ele,era o maior playboy da escola,já tinha beijado todas as garotas,só faltava uma,a única que ele queria de verdade,ela também queria o mesmo,mas tinha medo de ser "só mais uma".

Algumas horas depois,Tyson conversava com seus amigos Kenny,Max e Ray.Sobre o outro fora que tinha levado da Hillary...

-mais um?desse jeito você vai quebrar o recorde co Kenny!

Disse o Max debochando dos amigos

-muito engraçado...

Respondeu Kenny,e o Ray completou

-além disso só falta a Hillary,pro Tyson superar ELE...

-ele quem?

O Tyson perguntou confuso,e o Ray respondeu...

-ás vezes eu esqueço que só faz dois anos que você mora aqui,eu estava falando do Kai,ele se mudou faz alguns anos,mas até agora o único que conseguiu chegar perto do número de garotas com que ele ficou foi você.

-é mesmo?

-é,e se você se acha um playboy o Kai é dez vezes mais!

Terminou Ray,o Kenny falou num tom de brincadeira

-mas vocês são parecidos,nem ele conseguiu ficar com a Hillary,mas ela era apaixonada por ele...

bem longe de onde eles estavam...

-HILLARY!

Gritou sua amiga Emily enquanto as duas voltavam pra casa

-que foi Emily?quer me matar de susto?

-você está muito quieta hoje,é por causa do Tyson?

-é,eu quero ficar com ele,mas não quero ser "só mais uma",e ele só quer me beijar por diversão...

-então beije ele por diversão também,depois você tenta esquecer ele.

-pensa que é fácil?você sabe muito bem que eu gosto dele!

-eu sei,mas se você ainda se lembra do Kai é!

-ás vezes você é muito irritante sabia?

Disse a Hillary corando,ela não falou mais nada até chegar em casa

No dia seguinte na escola,Ray entrou na sala correndo e gritando pros seus três amigos...

-GENTE ELE VOLTOU!

-quem voltou?

Perguntou o Max embora soubesse a resposta,quando o Ray ia responder a professora entrou na sala e disse que um aluno tinha voltado pra cidade e ia estudar na sala deles,e o garoto entrou,foi então que o Kenny ,o Max e a Hillary se assustaram...

-KAI?

Disseram os três em coro enquanto a professora mandava o Kai sentar na carteira atrás do Ray,enquanto passava pelas carteiras ele olhou pra Hillary,que ficou muda,e deixou o Tyson cheio de ciúmes...

Continua!

Dih:-terminei o cap 1!

Jerry:-quer dizer,terminamos.

mione11:não,o Jerry termino,eu e o Dih não fizemos quase nada...

Dih:-esquece isso ta bom?

Jerry e mione:-ta,ah! E mandem reviews por favor!


	2. Reencontro

Capítulo 2:Reencontro

Assim que Kai se sentou,o Ray foi conversar com ele...

-e aí Kai blz?

-você fala com se tivesse conversado comigo ontem...

-isso é jeito de falar com um velho amigo?e eu teria,se você tivesse deixado pelo menos o endereço.

-faz dois minutos que estamos conversando e como eu esperava você não mudou nada...

Disse Kai com um leve sorriso...

-nem você

Disse Ray rindo também,mais tarde no intervalo,o Kai e o Ray conversavam,ou melhor,o Ray falava e o Kai ouvia,enquanto o Tyson,o Kenny e o Max ficavam do outro lado...

-o que é que essa cara tem?

-relaxa Tyson,o Kai é meio calado(?)mas é legal,vamos lá conversar com eles

Disse Max terminando de comer todos os seus doces,então eles foram de encontro ao Kai e o Ray

-ah,acho que do Max e do Kenny você lembra,e esse é o garoto novo que eu te falei,o Tyson.

Os dois se olharam por um minuto,e disseram um 'oi' um pouco forçado,o resto do tempo não foi muito diferente,o Kai não falava nada,e o Tyson não parava de falar o quanto ele era bom em um monte de coisas,mas enquanto eles voltavam pra sala o Kai viu a Hillary sozinha e o Tyson não percebeu...

-ahn,vão na frente,eu encontro vocês depois...

Disse Kai enquanto andava em direção a Hillary,e percebeu que ela vinha distraidamente na sua direção,então os dois bateram de frente e o Kai acabou derrubando a Hillary 'sem querer'...

-desculpe.

-você não era tão distraída antes...

Disse o Kai ajudando Hillary a se levantar e pegando as coisas dela que tinham caído no chão.

-e você não era bonzinho com as outras pessoas...

-acho que eu mudei um pouco...

-que bom

Disse ela rindo,mesmo um pouco desconfiada da mudança dele ,o que fez o Kai corar um pouco.

Então ela foi fazendo algumas perguntas para o Kai,que respondia um pouco melhor do que as perguntas que o Ray fez,mas quando eles estavam na porta da sala veio a pergunta que o Kai ainda não queria responder...

-por que você foi embora?

O Kai ficou um pouco mais vermelho,ele ainda não estava pronto pra responder aquela pergunta,mas pra sorte dele uma das amigas da Hillary chamou ela pra conversar...

-tchau Kai,depois eu te encho com mais algumas perguntas ta?

Kai não respondeu nada e foi sentar no seu lugar...

FIM!

Jerry:-finalmente acabamos esse capítulo!

Dih:-pois é,mas o Kai ficou um pouco OOC,se a mione11 ver isso ela mata um!

Jerry:-ou dois,mas deixa quieto n.n'''

Dih:-mandem reviews por favor!


	3. Festa oh não!

Capítulo 3: Festa?oh não!

Depois da aula Max,Kai,Kenny,Ray e Tyson quando a Hillary apreceu...

-oi garotos!vocês vão fazer alguma coisa sábado?

Os quatro responderam que não e a Hillary continuou

-é que eu vou dar uma festa na minha casa e eu queria saber se vocês querem ir...

-eu vou

Disse Ray

-eu também

Disseram o Max e o Kenny

-e vocês dois?

Perguntou a Hillary,o Kai e o Tyson se encararam por alguns minutos...

-tudo bem,eu vou!

Disse o Tyson

-e eu também

Falou Kai sem pensar duas vezes

-tá ,vejo vocês depois

Disse a Hillary se virando pra ir embora,mas antes o Tyson disse

-Hillary eu preciso falar com você,pode ser?

Então eles se separaram dos outros,e assim que ficaram longe o suficiente o Tyson perguntou

-o que é que tem entre você e o Kai?

-hoje,nada,mas eu gostava dele...

-e você ficou com ele?

A Hillary se irritou com aquela pergunta e disse

-não Tyson,e sabe por que?porque ele é um idiota igual a você!

-bom,se ele é igual a mim quer dizer que ele também gosta muito de você

Disse ele indo embora,então a Hillary percebeu que exagerou e disse

-desculpa eu ter te chamado de idiota,mas é que você não devia ficar perguntando as coisas assim!

-tá mas...eu achei que você tava chamando ele,e não eu de idota o.O

-vai pra casa,vai Tyson ¬¬U

Enquanto isso,Kenny e Max foram cada um pra sua casa e o Kai e o Ray foram em frente...

-você ta morando naquela casa de novo?-perguntou o Ray

-não,é que o ponto de tele transporte pra minha casa nova em Marte fica aqui perto-respondeu o Kai irritado

-¬¬U-Ray sabia exatamente o porque do Kai estar assim e não falou mais nada o resto do caminho

A semana passou rápido,o quem não foi uma boa coisa,já que o Tyson e o kai pareciam gostar cada vez menos um do outro,até que chegou o Sábado,e a hora da festa,os garotos foram todos juntos,e mesmo com algumas provocações do Kai pro Tyson e vice-versa eles conseguiram chegar...

-RAY!-gritaram duas garotas ao mesmo tempo,uma de cabelo rosa e outra ruiva,correndo em direção a ele...

-oh não,Mariah e Salima de novo não!-reclamou ele

-elas ainda estão brigando por causa dele?-perguntou o Kai?

-toda vez que elas se reencontram...-responderam os outros

Mas logo o Tyson e o Kai pararam de se preocupar com o que acontecia com o Ray e começaram a se preocupar com eles porque a Hillary tinha acabado de aparecer.

Fim do cap 3!

Dih:-não acredito que agente conseguiu terminar esse capítulo!

Jerry:-nem eu,ainda mais pq a Mione nunca aparecia...

Mione:-já ouviu falar duma coisa chamada e-mail? ¬¬',mas esquece XP

Dih,Mione e Jery:-mandem reviews por favor!


	4. Briga Briga Briga!

Cap 4:Briga!Briga!Briga!

Os dois correram em direção a Hilary atropelando as outras pobres pessoas que não tinham nada a ver com a história e chegaram até ela.

-oi garotos!

-oi Hilary!-disse o Kai dando um empurrão no Tyson

-você está muito bonita!-disse o Tyson retribuindo a 'gentileza' do Kai

Enquanto isso Mariah e Salima faziam um cabo de guerra,e o Ray servia como cabo...

-ele fica comigo!-disse a Mariah puxando o Ray pro lado dela

-comigo!-disse a Salima

-socorro T.T

-coitado do Ray o.O-disse o Max o Kenny concordou

-olha! A Ming-Ming ta aqui!-disse o Kenny cheio de amor pra dar...

-o que a perua desvairada ta fazendo aqui?-perguntou o Max tentando ajudar o Ray a se livrar da Mariah e da Salima.

-não sei,mas é a minha chance,o que você acha Max?

-ahem...vai fundo cara!-disse o Max fazendo um sinal positivo,e ainda tentando ajudar seu outro amigo,mas sem muita confiança no sucesso do Kenny

E o Tyson e o Kai ainda tentavam disputar a atenção da Hillary

-Hilary,eu já disse que você ta linda hoje?-disse o Tyson

-seu idiota! É claro que ela está linda!ela SEMPRE está linda(nota dos autores:Dih:mentira da GROSSA!Jerry e Mione:concordamos!)

-vocês estão exagerando,eu estou normal-disse Hilary ficando envergonhada

-por isso mesmo!está perfeita!-disseram os dois em coro.

A Hilary ficou sem saber onde enfiar a cara,mas felizmente a Emily chamou ela,que saiu de lá mais do que depressa.

Enquanto isso o Kenny...

-oi Ming-Ming!

-oi,quem é você?

-eu sou o Kenny,to na mesma sala que você!

-ah...é.

silêncio constrangedor

-eu...preciso ir,tchau Kevin

-er...tá tchau

Então o Kenny voltou pra perto do Max e do cabo-de-guerr...quer dizer,do Ray,muito desanimado.

-ela nem sabe quem sou eu!

-sabe sim,você é o CDF da escola!

Disse o Max,que já tinha conseguido soltar o Ray e ajudou ele a espantá-las pelo menos por enquanto

-cala essa boca Max,não ta vendo que ta deixando o Kevin ainda pior?

-É KENNY! ¬¬

-tá,mas mudando de assunto cadê o Kai e o Tyson?

Perguntou Ray

-quando eu fui atrás da Ming-Ming eles estavam brigando outra vez

E o resto da festa foi assim:o Kenny se lamentando por causa da Ming-Ming,o Max tornando as coisas ainda piores,o Ray fugindo das duas malucas e o Kai e o Tyson provocando uma ao outro e quando os cinco estavam voltando pra casa,as provocações ficaram ainda piores,até que o Kai e o Tyson partiram pra briga de verdade...

-acho que eles vão se matar ¬¬'-disse o Ray indo separar os dois

-IDIOTA!

Gritou o Tyson

-OTÁRIO!

Respondeu o Kai

-parem vocês dois!

Disse o Max,mas eles continuaram,então ele e o Kenny viram dois pedaços de pau e acertaram o Kai e o Tyson que desmaiaram(nota dos autores:Jerry:nessa eu viajei u.u')

Alguns minutos depois,o Kai abriu os olhos,estava na sua casa com o Max e o Ray olhando pra ele...

-cê ta bem?

Perguntou o loiro

-não consegui ficar com a Hilary e vou ficar com um galo enorme na cabeça,é loiro cabeça oca,eu to ótimo ¬¬'

Então o Ray entrou trazendo um pouco de gelo

-melhor você colocar isso

O Kai não quis mas o Ray colocou o gelo assim mesmo...

-Ray,você vai ficar aí com o Kai?

-vou

-então eu vou ver como está o Tyson

-pro bem dele,eu espero que ele esteja morto...

-KAI!

Disseram os dois, na casa do Tyson...

-quando eu pegar o Kai vou arrebentar a cara dele!

Disse o Tyson furioso

-tá acredito muito ¬¬'

Disse o Kenny

-tá duvidando?

-ah!qual é Tyson? Vocês dois tavam iguais!

-mentira!eu tava ganhando até chegar alguém e me bater!

-liga não Kenny,acho q você bateu no Tyson forte demais,e que vergonha Tyson,apanho do nerd!

Disse o Max quando entrou no quarto do Tyson

-ah então foi você né seu traíra? ¬¬'

-erm...alguém precisava parar com aquela briga u.u'

Disse o Kenny engolindo em seco,então o Tyson deixou o assunto pra lá

Então as semanas se passaram e as provas também,o Kenny e o Kai passaram com 10 em todas as matérias,o Tyson levou bomba em quase todas e o resto conseguiu passar raspando,e chegaram as férias...

-agente podia viajar nessas férias

Comentou o Ray,que estava conversando com o Max e o Kenny

-mas pra onde?pra praia não dá porque o Kenny fica vermelho como uma pimenta,e agente ainda tem que arranjar um jeito dos dois brigões ficarem o mais longe possível um do outro.

-e se agente fosse pra uma fazenda?quer dizer,nesse lugares o sol não é tão forte(nota dos autores:mione11:mentira!é forte sim!) e se for um lugar grande agente consegue deixar o Kai e o Tyson longe um do outro.

Disse o Kenny,o Max e o Ray concordaram,agora só faltava achar o tal lugar e convencer o Tyson e o Kai a viajarem juntos.

Fin do Cap 4!

os 3 fogem das pedras que são atiradas

Dih:pedimos ENORMES desculpas pelo atraso!

Jerry:sim!muitas e muitas desculpas!

Mione11:mas a faculdade não deixou agente pensar em escrever fics!

Dih:e ainda não tá deixando,por isso o cap tão curto T.T

**Todos:e desculpem o atraso de novo mas...mandem reviews por favor!**


	5. Férias frustradas

Cap 5:férias frustradas

-com esse cara eu não vou!

Disse Tyson tendo um acesso de stress

-hunf,como se eu quisesse olhar pra sua cara de idiota ¬¬'

Disse Kai provocando

-REPETE! :(

-idiota!

-ora seu...

-calma aê gente!

Disse o Kenny entrando no meio antes que a briga ficasse mais feia,mas como ele é fraquinho,o Kai e o Tyson começaram a se bater do mesmo jeito,e aquilo virou um 'bolo',então o Ray e o Max tiveram que entrar no meio pra apartar a briga de verdade.

-olha,se vocês forem um não precisa ficar perto do outro

Disse o Ray

-é,agente até já achou um lugar bem grande pra isso!

Depois de tanta insistência o Kai e o Tyson concordaram em ir,desde que um não atrapalhasse o outro.O lugar que eles acharam era longe,então eles alugaram um carro,o Tyson queria dirigir,mas os outros agarraram ele antes que ele chegasse ao volante.

-deixa eu dirigir!

-só no dia que agente quiser bater num poste,no carro da frente,ou quem sabe capotar num precipício.

Disse o Kenny

-muito engraçado Kenny ¬¬'

O Kai e o Ray acabaram se revezando,pra dirigir,mas deixaram o Tyson com o mapa,isso foi um erro,um grande,terrível e atrasado erro.

-não to entendendo nada desse mapa!

Disse o Tyson preocupado,o Max e o Daichi,que foi junto de bicão,também olharam

-é,ta difícil de entender alguma coisa mesmo,parece até que ta de ponta cabeça...

Então dessa vez foi o Kenny quem se espremeu pra olhar o mapa

-gente...isso TÁ de ponta cabeça!!!!!

O Kai,que é quem estava dirigindo esse tempo todo,deu uma freada que fez todo mundo quase voar pra frente!

-O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

-parece que as antas tavam olhando o mapa de cabeça pra baixo ¬¬U

O Kai lançou um olhar extremamente assassino pro Tyson,mas dessa vez ele não teve coragem de retrucar.

-ah...vamos consertar isso ok?Kenny,toma o mapa

Então ele entregou a 'prova do crime' para o CDF e fingiu dormir o resto do caminho,muitas horas,alguns atalhos e pequenos erros de caminho depois,eles chegaram.

-LEGAL!CHEGAMOS!

Disseram o Max e o Tyson ao mesmo tempo,e saíram pra ver tudo o que podiam.

-esses dois não crescem mesmo né? u.u'

Disse o Ray

-deixa,a infância é uma fase boa ¬¬'

Retrucou Kenny,o Kai apenas pegou suas malas e foi em direção ao seu quarto,quando viu um outro carro parando,um carro com um rosto muito familiar...

-Hi-Hilary?

-oi Kai!veio passar as férias aqui também?

-sim,os outros estão lá também...

-ah!a Emily,a Mariah,a Salima e aquela chata da Ming-Ming também vieram junto.

-se ela é chata porque você trouxe ela? ¬¬'

-ah...bom...é que ela é chata,mas é popular e eu também tenho que fazer uma média né? n.nU

-sei ¬¬'

Então saiu do carro,uma outra garota de cabelos verdes,que chamou muito a atenção do Kai.

-Hilary,onde está a...ai,desculpa eu não vi que você tava conversando!

-não tem problema,Kai,essa é minha amiga Misao

-oi!

Disse ela,ele respondeu com um 'oi' um pouco menos artificial do que de costume.A Hilary terminou as apresentações,os três conversaram mais um pouquinho,ou melhor,as duas conversavam e o Kai ouvia,depois a Misao foi embora e o Kai falou...

-você nunca me contou dela...

-é que eu conheço ela faz pouco tempo,mas ela é uma pessoa legal,você vai ver!

O Kai assentiu

-Kai,eu tenho que ir agora,agente se vê,até depois!

-até...

Então o Kai pegou as suas malas e seguiu até o quarto,ainda não sabia bem o porque,mas ele tinha gostado dessa tal de Misao.

Mais tarde,outros encontros acidentais,e outros nem tanto,já tinham acontecido.

-RAYYYYYY!

Gritou Mariah pulando no pescoço dele,infelizmente pra ela,a Salima viu tudo

-SUA MOCRÉIA!O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM O MEU RAY?

-'SEU' RAY,SÓ NOS SEUS SONHOS!E MOCRÉIA É A SUA MÃE SUA LAMBISGÓIA!

A Salima foi pra cima da Mariah,que estava grudada no pescoço do Ray,e as duas começaram a se atracar,com o coitado no meio,como sempre.

-meninas...

Disse o Ray tentando controlar a briga.

-meninas...

Disse ele um pouco mais alto.

-MENINAS!

Dessa vez elas pararam de brigar

-parem com isso!nós três temos que ter uma conversa séria!AGORA!

Enquanto isso o Kenny tropeçava na Emily.

-desculpa...Emily? o.O

-oi Kenny,há quanto tempo!

Ela ajudou o garoto a se levantar.

-e aí?gosto do lugar?

Perguntou ela

-eu ainda não vi muito,mas parece legal!

-eu também só fiquei por aqui,e se agente...desse uma volta pelo lugar?

-c-claro!

Disse o Kenny,e os dois foram andando.

Longe dali,o Max e o Tyson ainda corriam pra todo lado como dois idiotas...

-ei!olha quem ta ali Tyson,é a Hilary!

Ela foi de encontro aos dois,mas na hora de cumprimentar o Tyson,os dois ficaram envergonhados.

-tem um pomar cheio de frutas lá na frente,vamos?

Disse o Max,o Tyson ficou em dúvida entre a comida e a Hilary,mas acabou escolhendo a Hilary.

-ahn...vai você na frente Max.

-ok,mas não reclama se não sobrar nada!

E o Max foi,feliz feito uma criança que recebe a notícia que o Natal chegou mais cedo.

-erm...eu não esperava ver você aqui,sabe,o Kai...

-ah,eu e ele fizemos uma trégua...

-trégua?

-aham...eu fico longe dele e ele fica longe de você,ops,de mim!hehe.

-muito engraçado Tyson ¬¬

-mas é sério.

Disse ele com cara de inocente.

-eu acredito,agora vamos atrás do Max antes que ele coma tudo!

O Kai tinha acabado de desfazer as malas e saiu do quarto,quando alguém esbarrou nele.

-desculpa

Disse a pessoa

-não foi nada...Misao?o que você está fazendo aqui?

-o meu quarto e da Hilary fica nesse corredor,falando nisso,você viu ela?

-não,eu não vejo ela desde a hora que vocês chegaram,mas ela deve estar com o...o...

Kai não conseguia pronunciar o nome do Tyson,o sangue dele fervia de raiva só de pensar que ele podia estar perto da Hilary...

-com um cara que eu não gosto...

-humn...entendo...então você não me ajudaria a procurar ela ajudaria?

Kai não respondeu nada,simplesmente foi descendo as escadas,ele ia atrás da Hilary.Olhando pra ele a Misao pensou:

-esse Kai é meio estranho...mas eu gostei dele,além disso,ele é lindo!

Ela corou com o último pensamento,mas foi atrás dele pra procurar sua amiga também.

Enquanto isso a situação do Ray era estranha,pra não dizer absurda.

-então,chegamos num acordo?

Disse o Ray.

-sim

Responderam as duas

-ás Segundas, Quartas e Sextas, o Ray fica comigo

Disse a Mariah

-e ás Terças,Quintas e Sábados comigo.

Confirmou a Salima

-isso aí,e aos Domingos eu descanso porque ninguém é de ferro u.u'

-¬¬U

O Kenny e a Emily continuavam passeando, eles não fizeram grandes progressos na conversa durante esse tempo, mas só o fato dos joelhos do Kenny terem parado de tremer já era alguma coisa, quando de repente...

-oi Emily,oi...

Disse a Ming-Ming indo na direção deles.

-Kenny

Disse o nerd.

-ah,Kevin...certo,oi.

-é Kenny.

Corrigiu ele começando a ficar aborrecido...

-está gostando da viagem?

Perguntou a Emily pra Ming-Ming

-ah...não muito,sabe,tem todo esse mato,e esses bichos...

-ahn...será que não é porque agente ta numa fazenda?

Retrucou a Emily.

-deve ser,agora eu tenho que ir,vejo vocês por aí,tchau Emily,tchau Kevin!

-é Kenny!por que ela sempre erra meu nome?

-ah relaxa Kenny!ela é bonitinha mas ordinária.

-principalmente beeeeeeeeemmmmmmm bonitinha.

Murmurou o Kenny.

-o que?

-nada não!

Disse ele com um sorriso amarelo.

O Kai e a Misao tinham chegado ao pomar e viram o Tyson e a Hilary,praticamente ignorando o Max,Kai teve vontade de ir até lá e acertar um belo soco no nariz do Tyson,mas ele não ia fazer nada na frente da Hilary...e nem da Misao.

-achamos você!já ta tarde,vamos jantar!

Então dois 'pesos' caíram das árvores e saíram gritando

-COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

-lá vão os elefantes u.u'

Disse a Hilary

-vamos logo,antes que eles comam a dispensa também ¬¬'

Completou o Kai.

-o que foi aquilo? O.O

-Tyson e Max...eles tem um certo apetite maior do que a maioria...

Disse o Kai

-é,maior que a maioria da população do universo,e não esqueça que o Daichi também veio u.u'

Até o Kai riu nessa hora.

-vamos antes que eles deixem só as migalhas.

Disse ele voltando ao normal.

Enquanto isso,o Ray...

-será que eles vão aceitar?

Perguntou o Ray começando a ficar preocupado

-sei lá,mas o que esse bando de fofoqueiros tem a ver com a minha,quer dizer,nossa vida.

Disseram as duas,como elas tinham tomado a decisão de 'dividir' o Ray,isso só ia começar no dia seguinte,com a Mariah.

-hehe,acho que é capaz do Kai e do Tyson ficarem com ciúmes

As duas nem precisaram perguntar o porque,o motivo óbvio era a Hilary.

-HÁ-HÁ ¬¬u.

Do outro lado,o Kenny e a Emily,acabaram de jantar,eles tinham chegado antes porque queria ter alguma chance de comer antes do 'trio avestruz'.

-Kenny

-o que?

-você gosta MESMO da Ming-Ming?

O Kenny engasgou com o pedaço de carne que ele ia engolir.

-ahn...eu...eu não sei,por que?

-por nada,só perguntando.

-ah,é que eu sempre fico meio bobo quando to perto dela,mas ao mesmo tempo me dá raiva ver que ela me ignora.

Os dois ficaram quietos e saíram sem nem se olharem direito de tanta vergonha.

Enquanto isso,o Max,o Daichi e o Tyson comiam como se nunca mais fossem comer alguma coisa.

-nehi xente!acovida ababou!

Disse o Daichi de boca cheia,ele quis dizer"ei gente! a comida acabou!" o Max falou"vamos pegar mais" na 'língua' do Daichi

-vamux begar bais!

-COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Disse o Tyson,que estava devorando tudo tão rápido que acabou a tempo de falar direito,então os três saíram correndo.

-as criancinhas estão alegres ¬¬'

Disse o Kai

-quando será que eles vão parar com isso?

Perguntou a Misao.

-han...quando a comida no mundo acabar?

-você anda muito piadista ¬¬

Disse a Hilary para o Kai

-olha só que fala u.u'

Disseram o Kai e a Misao juntos,os dois ficaram corados.

-vamos pegar o jantar,ou melhor,que sobrou dele.

Disse a Misao,saindo da mesa.

-gostou dela Kai?

-por que essa pergunta?

-sei lá,foi só impressão minha...

-humn...Hilary?

-o que?

-lembra aquela vez que você me perguntou por que eu fui embora?

-lembro

-bom,eu fui embora porque eu sempre gostei muito de você,mas não tinha certeza se você gostava de mim de verdade,e eu não sabia se ia agüentar isso.

-e agora você sabe?

-não,mas vou tentar descobrir.

Então ele saiu da mesa e foi atrás da Misao,a Hilary ficou na dúvida se ele estava falando sério...ou se ele estava enlouquecendo.

De volta ao Kenny e a Emily outra vez,os dois estava lá fora quando a Ming-Ming reapareceu...

-oi de novo Emily e Kevin!

Dessa vez o Kenny ficou nervoso de verdade.

-SUA JUMENTA!MEU NOME É KENNY!!!! K-E-N-N-Y! KENNY!!!!!!ENTENDEU AGORA OU QUER QUE EU FAÇA UM DESENHO?

-O.O'

Foi a cara que as duas fizeram,depois dos berros do Kevin,ops,Kenny!

-e tem mais!eu já to cheio de você!quer saber? VAI SE DANAR!

E saiu arrastando a Emily pela mão deixando a Ming-Ming com o queixo no chão.

FIM do cap 5!

Dih:MEU DEUS!CONSEGUIMOS!!!!!

Jerry:-o que?atrasar mais ainda?

Mione11:também,mas aço que ele ta falando de escrever 10 págs P

Dih:é anta ¬¬'

Jerry: ¬¬U

Mione11:parem com isso!

Todos:desculpem a demora,mas mandem reviwes por favor!


	6. A decisão da Hilary

Cap 6: A decisão da Hilary!

-Kenny,o que foi aquilo?

Perguntou a Emily meio curiosa e meio com medo.

-sei lá,acho que eu cansei dela errar o meu nome,além disso,talvez a Ming-Ming seja demais pra mim,eu quero algo mais...mais...HUMMMMMMNNNNFFF!!!

Ele nem conseguiu completar a frase antes que a Emily o beijasse.

-sabe de uma coisa,era isso mesmo que eu queria!

Disse Kenny antes de deles se beijarem de novo.

Enquanto isso a Hilary pensava que as coisas não poderiam ficar mais na situação em que estavam,não que ela já não tivesse tomado uma decisão,mas ela precisava saber se estava mesmo certa,então ela foi 'arrancar' o Tyson da mesa dele...

-precisamos conversar!

-b-bais,Hilary,b-beu ainda to bomendo!!!

Disse o Tyson de boca cheia.

-agora!

Sem ter chance de resistir,ele foi arrastado pela Hilary,deixando os outros dois famintos acabando com tudo.Perto dali a Misao tentava conversar com o Kai,por mais incrível que pareça ele também estava conversando normalmente com ela.

-sabe Kai,que não pensei que você falasse tanto,quer dizer,do que a Hilary me falou,eu achei que você era quase mudo.

-ela falou de mim?

-claro,ela disse que você era um dos melhores amigos dela!

-ah...eu não sou mesmo de falar muito,só com as pessoas que eu...ahn...gosto.

-e você gosta da Hilary?

-eu achava que sim,mas nesses últimos tempos eu percebi que não tanto...

-ah...er...Kai?

-o que?

-vamos dar uma volta? Quer dizer não por nada assim,mas aqui ta ficando chato.

-claro,por que não?

E os dois saíram.Enquanto isso o Ray ficava com a Mariah,deixando a Salima com ciúmes,mas ela já tinha tudo planejado pro seu dia com o Ray.

Lá fora...

-Tyson...eu...já decidi!

-decidiu o que?

-sobre aquilo.

-aquilo o que? o.O

-com quem eu quero ficar sua anta ¬¬'

-ah,isso.E com quem é?

Disse ele vermelho

-com você

-EU? O.O

-não,com o Daichi ¬¬,lógico que é você!

-mas c-como?você...eu...ah!deixa pra lá!só espera um pouquinho que eu já volto

Então ele saiu e voltou mais rápido do que a Hilary imaginou.

-onde você foi?

-ué,fui escovar os dentes!

-ah,ta!

E os dois se beijaram,enquanto isso o Kai e a Misao viam tudo de longe.

-é,acho que eu não posso mais atrapalhar os dois.

-pelo menos agora você sabe disso.

-mas acho que vou ter que me comportar por mais um tempo...

-quanto.

-sei lá,mas é melhor agente deixar ele sozinhos certo?

E os dois continuaram o passeio,um pouco mais perto um do outro,talvez as coisas estivessem indo pro caminho errado,mas talvez(em mais provável) não.

Fim!

O final de cada personagem,alguns meses depois:

Tyson e Hilary:-brigam como cachorro e gato,mas ainda estão juntos ;)

Kai e Misao:também estão namorando,mas ao contrário do Tyson e da Hilary,se dão muito bem.

Kenny e Emily:-na mesma do Kai e da Misao,só que o Kenny ainda surta de vez em quando XD.

Mariah,Ray e Salima:-as duas quebraram o acordo e voltaram a fazer cabo-de-guerra com o Ray toda vez que se encontarm.

Max e Daichi:-continuam comendo tudo o que aparece de comida.

Ming-Ming:-agora é ela quem corre atrás do Kenny,que não quer nem saber dela.

Fim!(de verdade!)

Dih:-ufa!acabou! D

Jerry:-finalmente! XP

Mione11:-ficou muito corrido,mas até que eu gostei )

Dih:ah sim,sobre isso deixa que eu explico:

Sabemos que o final ficou ruim mas nós que tivemos que encurtar muito a fic por dois motivos,o primeiro é tempo,nem eu nem o Jerry tínhamos mais como escrever a fic por causa do trabalho e da facul,quem tinha era a Mione11,mas ela também acabou tendo uma série de coisas pra fazer.O segundo motivo era falta de criatividade,os três patetas estavam sem idéias do que fazer no final :( ,então decidimos terminar logo,infelizmente era isso ou deletar a fic


End file.
